


One Call Away

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Breathplay, Call Boy AU, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, some feelings, somewhat unsafe sex practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Geoff makes a phone call he never thought he would make. But fuck it. He's lonely. And totally NOT desperate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's all filth tbh. Another shout out to the Micheoff group for this one. We bounce a lot of shit around and I live for it.
> 
> Note: I'm using terminology that I'm comfortable with as a trans guy myself, which means a mix of "masculine" and "feminine" language pertaining to bits (dick and clit used interchangeably etc.) . If that's not your gig, no hard feelings. I still love you!

Geoff slapped his hand against the wall of his shower and spat out a curse. It was the third time in as many days that'd he'd tried, to no avail, to get himself off and it was starting to wear on his nerves. Instead of trying again, he slammed the water off and reached blindly for a towel. His phone started ringing as he he dried off and he groaned when he saw Gavin's contact information flash on the screen.

“What have I told you about calling me after hours?” He sighed, not meaning it at all. Gavin was a friend first and a coworker second.

“ _Geoffrey! Where are you? You said you would come out with me, Ryan and Jeremy tonight!_ ” Geoff had to hold the phone away from his ear when Gavin yelled, slurring his words.

“Yeah, sorry. Had a change in plans.” He glared down at his dick.

“ _What_ plans _Geoff? You never do anything unless we invite you out._ ” Gavin huffed. It was true. _Hurtful_. But true.

“I've got company coming over.”

“ _What company?!_ ”

“Hi Jeremy.” His other coworker sounded just as drunk as Gavin.

“ _Seriously Geoff. When was the last time you had company other than us? If you wanna spend your night jacking off alone just say so._ ”

“I'm still your boss asshole.” Geoff snapped. “Anyway. I _do_ actually have someone coming over.” He sighed, eyeing the card he'd found pinned up in the bathroom of the last seedy bar Gavin had pulled him along to. He'd taken it as a joke- he wasn't the type to call an _escort_ but now... Hell, he didn't ever care about getting off anymore, he was just... _lonely_. Sure, he could have gone out with Jeremy, Gavin and Ryan but... He couldn't even come up with a good excuse for not going.

“ _Well if your company doesn't show, you know where we are Geoffrey!_ ” Gavin laughed on the other end of the line before it went dead. He picked up the card on his coffee table and turned it idly between his fingers, staring at the gold foil inlay as it caught the light.

“Fuck it.” He picked his phone back up and dialed the number with shaking hands.

“ _This is Collins._ ” A chipper voice answered after the third ring. “ _What can I do for you this evening?_ ”

“Yeah, hi, I uhh. I picked up your card at Liquid and I- god... Shit this is stupid. I'm sorry I-”

“ _No, no!_ ” Collins stopped him before he could hang up. “ _I take it you've never used our... services before?_ ”

“Nope.”

“ _Well there's no reason to be nervous Mr..._ ” He trailed off.

“Ramsey.” Geoff kicked himself for using his real name to order a fucking _call boy_ , but it was too late to take it back as Collins chattered on about the services his company offered. Truth be told, he wasn't even paying attention until Collins cleared his throat politely.

“ _So what's your type, Mr. Ramsey?_ ”

“I uhh...” _Shit_. He really hadn't thought this through. “Cute. Someone with a little fire.”

“ _I think I know just the boy for you sir._ ” He tried to ignore the pleasant tingle that come with being called ' _sir_ ', even after years of interns using the title in a professional setting. “ _I'll have him there shortly. How long did you want the appointment?_ ”

“All night.” Collins made a small surprised noise, sounding like he'd choked on a sip of water.

“ _Are you sure? Our rates were listed on the card, correct?_ ”

“They were. I can pay it.” Geoff assured him.

“ _A-Alright then._ ” Collins still sounded shaken, but he just confirmed Geoff's address and told him to expect his guest in thirty to forty-five minutes.

 

Geoff spent that time pacing anxiously and picking up what little mess there was around his apartment. Mostly just throwing dirty clothes into his hamper and tucking dishes into the dishwasher after he got dressed in dark jeans and a t shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror and scrubbed a hand over his face, wondering if he should bother shaving. It'd been a few days. Before he could pick up a razor, his phone and the buzzer for his apartment went off at the same time, making him jump. He checked his phone on his way to the door- it was a text from Collins saying that he'd just dropped off his 'company'.

“Come on up.” He called through the intercom, buzzing his guest into the building.

“ _25-B, right?_ ” A smooth voice answered.

“That's the one.” Geoff did his best to keep his voice even, starting to have second thoughts as he waited by the door. A knock shook him from his thoughts and he paused with his hand on the knob.

' _What the fuck was I thinking?_ ' As he turned the handle he opened his mouth, ready to tell the guy that he was sorry, and that he'd still pay, but that he'd changed his mind- but the words caught in his throat when he opened the door.

“You're Ramsey, right?”

“ _Holy shit_.” He breathed. “Yeah. Yeah that's me.” The kid standing on his _“Fuck Off”_ door mat flashed him a smile and made a move to step inside. “How uh... How _old_ are you?”

“I'm twenty six.” He snorted back a laugh. “Don't worry. You're just a regular pervert. Not a criminal.” He smirked.

“I'm not-”

“Listen daddy. You literally ordered a call boy. I think that qualifies as you being a pervert.” But Geoff barely registered anything past _'daddy'_.

“Did you just call me-?”

“Daddy?” The call boy cooed. “If you're not into it, I can call you something else.”

“No- _fuck_ that's just fine.”

“Can I come in then, or are we gonna play Twenty Questions all night?”

“What should I call you?” Geoff took half a step back into his apartment with the boy's hand on his chest and he swallowed.

“You can call me whatever you want daddy.” He licked his lips as he pushed Geoff back further. “But my name's Michael.” Geoff shut and locked his door, leaning against it as he watched Michael look around and set his bag down on the couch. Sharp, honey brown eyes wandered around the space casually and he put on hand on his hip, the other pushing curly auburn hair back away from his face.

“You uhh... You need anything? A drink or-” Michael's snicker cut him off.

“You've really never done this before, huh?” He teased and Geoff shook his head. “All I need is a place to change. But I won't say no to a Coke.” He smiled.

“Bathroom and spare bedroom are down the hall.” Geoff pointed, trying to ignore the way his throat had gone dry. “Take your time.”

“Thanks.” Michael leaned up on his toes to kiss him on the cheek. “You into lingerie?”

“God, fuck yes.”

“Good.” Michael smirked, picking up his bag again and heading down the hall with a sway to his hips that had Geoff longing to follow him. Instead, he went to his kitchen and grabbed two cans of Coke from the fridge. While he waited, he picked at a spot on his counter top nervously until he heard the unmistakable click of high heels on the hardwood floors and he looked up, drawing in a sharp breath when he saw Michael standing there. He leaned casually against the wall, long legs looking even longer with the black stockings that hugged his soft thighs. A thin red lace crop top clung to his chest and arms and the _obscenely_ short pair of shorts he was wearing were left unbuttoned.

“Holy fuck.”

“See something you like daddy?” Michael cocked an eyebrow at him and stalked closer, not a single wobble in his step even in the heels he wore.

“God you look stunning baby.” All thoughts of calling the whole thing off went out the window as Geoff reached out and put a tentative hand on Michael's waist to draw him closer. Michael leaned in close enough for Geoff to feel his breath on his cheek until he plucked one of the Coke cans from his hand and strutted into the living room.

“You coming?” He called over his shoulder when Geoff stayed frozen in the kitchen, just watching him go. He scrambled to follow, groaning as Michael made himself comfortable on his couch, his knees spread just enough to tease. He patted the spot next to him, almost like he was giving Geoff permission to sit, with a smirk and he had never felt more like a guest in his own home.

The second he sat down, Michael set his Coke on the coffee table and maneuvered himself into his lap with practiced ease, plush thighs bracketing Geoff's and effectively pinning him to the couch.

“Rules.” He started, rolling his hips down slowly. “You seem like a pretty normal guy, so this shouldn't be a big deal for you, but you never know, so the first one is that I absolutely will not do anything involving piss, shit or any other bodily fluid in that category.”

“Easy enough.” Geoff nodded and tried not to choke on his tongue when Michael ground down harder.

“Good. Next. This is all on _my_ terms, got it? You go too far and I'm walking out of here. After kicking your ass of course.” Michael smirked, running his hands up Geoff's chest and leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I say ' _red_ ' and you stop. Understand?”

“Absolutely.” He nodded again. Michael's thighs squeezed a little tighter around his and he moaned softly before continuing.

“You can leave marks, as long as they aren't too dark. And let me know if you're going to choke me or put a hand over my mouth or something like that. I've got a system for that since I won't be able to safeword out. I'll hold onto your wrist. If I let go, you let go.”

“Sounds good to me.” Geoff's hands roamed up Michael's sides until his thumbs brushed the edge of his crop top.

“Treyco should have asked you over the phone, but he didn't mention anything to me so I'll double check. You clean?” Geoff nodded. “When was the last time you were checked?”

“Couple weeks ago. Regular check up and I'm on the donor registry. I haven't hooked up with anyone since then.”

“Good.” Michael leaned in to kiss him again and he hummed when his thumbs brushed over light, familiar scars on Michael's chest.

“You're-?”

“Treyco didn't tell you?” Michael sat back a little and Geoff mourned the loss of his body heat.

“Collins? No, he didn't tell me anything about you.” Michael looked equal parts worried and annoyed.

“He usually says something... Some guys aren't really cool with it so-” Geoff shut him up with a kiss and pulled him flush against his chest again. “I take it you are?” He laughed breathlessly when they broke apart.

“I don't think anything about you could turn me off doll.” Geoff gripped Michael's hips tighter and flipped him to lay on his back along the couch easily, kissing down his neck. “Rules?” He asked, hooking his fingers under the waist band of Michael's shorts and tugging just a little.

“A-Anything goes-” Michael's breath hitched when Geoff pressed a kiss under his bellybutton. “Just- _fuck_ \- anything.” Geoff grinned up at him and kissed lower as he pulled his shorts down his legs.

“What do you want baby?” He breathed, kissing and biting at Michael's inner thighs once his shorts were out of the way, groaning when he realized he wasn't wearing anything under them. “You want daddy to suck you off?”

“God- fuck yes. Please daddy?” Geoff ran two fingers over Michael's slick hole and brought them to his lips as he pulled the shorts the rest of the way off, noting that he'd somehow missed Michael kicking off his heels at some point.

“You're already so wet for me aren't you?” Geoff rubbed his spit slick fingers over Michael's dick, drawing out a whine as he nodded, before shuffling down the couch and hiking his legs up over his shoulders. “C'mere.” He huffed, pulling Michael closer by his hips and licking over him slowly before closing his lips around his dick and sucking, his tongue pressed along the underside.

“Oh _fuck_ \- Y-you didn't tell me your tongue was pierced.” Michael gasped, his hips jerking up.

“You didn't notice when I kissed you?” Geoff teased, barely pulling away.

“N-No.”

“Well that's not the only piercing I've got baby boy.” Michael's thighs trembled when Geoff dipped his tongue inside him.

“Oh my _god_ -” He moaned. “Is your cock pierced too daddy?” Geoff nodded, not pulling away. “God- please let me suck you off daddy.” He begged.

“Let's get you off first sweetheart.” Geoff slipped two fingers into him and groaned. “ _Fuck_. Tight little cunt.” He glanced up at Michael, looking for approval. He wasn't Geoff's first trans partner and some of the others hadn't been alright with certain language pertaining to their junk- but Michael seemed to read his mind and gave him a little nod before letting his head tip back.

“Fuck me daddy. Make me come on your fingers- in your mouth-”

“Don't you worry baby. We've got all night.” Geoff chuckled, picking up the pace with his fingers and taking his clit into his mouth again. Michael clenched around his fingers with every suck and flick of his tongue, dripping on the couch under him and squirming.

“M-More... Please daddy, please- give me another.”

“So impatient.” Geoff teased, twisting his fingers and biting Michael's inner thigh as he pushed in a third. “Want you nice and open for me.”

“God- fuck, yes- right there!” Michael's back arched up off the couch and he threaded his fingers through Geoff's hair, pulling lightly. “Don't stop- please-”

“Not gonna stop.” Geoff assured him, pressing his tongue piercing against his dick in a long slow lick. “Come on baby. Come for me. Come for daddy.” He smirked, not taking his mouth away. Michael's fingers tightened in his hair, his legs shook and he let out broken, gasping moans as he came around Geoff's fingers.

“W-Wait!” He gasped when Geoff just kept fingering him through his orgasm, laying his head on his thigh and grinning up at him.

“Sensitive?”

“F-Fuck off.” Geoff gave his thigh a sharp nip and thrust his fingers in deeper.

“Is that anyway to talk to daddy, baby?” He scolded playfully.

“S-Sorry daddy. I'll be good- I promise.” Michael sniffled. “I-I just need a minute before I can-” He broke off with a choked little sob when Geoff pulled his fingers out slowly and set back to work with his mouth, licking into him with sure strokes of his tongue and forcing more breathless moans from him.

“Good boy.” He panted when he finally pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sitting up a bit, moving Michael's legs from his shoulders. He barely had time to catch his breath before Michael was on him again, pushing him back and getting up into his lap, kissing him deep to lick the taste of himself off of his tongue.

“You-” He muttered between kisses. “Are _way_ too good at that.” Geoff chuckled and reached around to grab Michael's ass and pull him closer, not minding the wet patch he could feel soaking through the front of his jeans from the boy grinding against him.

“How about we put this pretty mouth to good use, hmm?” He traced his thumb over Michael's lower lip, smiling when his mouth opened for him easily.

“Yes daddy.” Michael slid off his lap, down to his knees on the floor, and pulled his zipper down with his teeth slowly. “Hard just from eating me out?” He teased as he tugged Geoff's jeans and boxers down just enough to pull his cock out.

“Oh, like you didn't start gushing when I told you my dick was pierced.” Geoff huffed and rolled his eyes. “Brat.”

“Call it a tie?” Michael smirked up at him and swirled his tongue around the piercing at the head of his dick.”

“ _Fuck_. Sure thing baby.” He chuckled back, tangling his fingers in Michael's unruly hair and guiding him down. “That's it- good boy.” Michael moaned around his cock and the vibration sent a pleasant tingle down his spine and to his balls. When he pulled back, Geoff heard his piercing clack against the back of his teeth and he groaned.

“You don't have to be gentle, you know.” Michael panted. “Go ahead daddy. Fuck my mouth.” And how could he resist? With those pretty brown eyes staring up at him like he could give him the world- Geoff was a goner. He gripped Michael's hair a little tighter and thrust up into his mouth.

“Tap twice on my leg if you need me to stop.” He gasped as the head of his cock hit the back of Michael's throat. The boy winked up at him and tapped once- Geoff took it as his sign to continue, his hips snapping up in a deep thrust that had Michael gagging and squeezing his eyes shut. “Open up those eyes for me sweetheart.” He complied and Geoff's cock throbbed at the sight of the tears pooling there.

Several deep thrusts later, Michael raised his hand up off of Geoff's knee and he got ready to stop, before he swallowed around him and put his hand back down, balled into a fist now.

“I'll stop if you need me to.” Geoff reminded him gently, moving his hand from his auburn curls to his cheek and slowing his thrusts just a bit. Michael blinked up at him slowly. “Need a break?”

“Mm-mmn.” Michael hummed and shook his head the little bit that he could.

“Shit. Gonna make me come.” Michael pulled back and Geoff lifted his hips to follow the wet heat of his mouth.

“You wanna come in my mouth now, or do you wanna fuck me, hmm?” He teased, flicking his tongue over Geoff's piercing and sucking the head of his dick lightly. He squeezed the base gently letting the metal click against his teeth, and Geoff let out a slow breath through his nose, doing his damnedest not to come right then and paint the boys lips white.

“Depends.” He finally forced out. “Can you wait a while for me to fuck your sweet little pussy?” Michael shivered a little and stroked up Geoff's cock slowly.

“Don't think you can keep it up for two in a row daddy?” Each hot breath against his skin drove Geoff crazy and pushed him closer to the orgasm he'd been denied for days. Truth be told, he would probably be good to go again right away- but he wanted to see Michael squirm.

“I don't think so baby.”

“Well, like you said. We've got all night.” Michael smirked up at him and gave a few quick strokes that had Geoff spitting a curse out through his teeth and coming across his tongue.

“ _Fuck-_ goddamn.” He laughed, panting a little and tipping his head back when Michael swallowed and licked his lips.

“Been a while?” He teased, climbing back up on the couch and tucking up against Geoff's side, can of Coke in hand.

“Shut up.” Geoff elbowed him playfully and picked up his own can.

 

“These are really nice.” Michael murmured after a few minutes of silently tracing Geoff's tattoos with his fingertips.

“Yeah?” Geoff looked over at him with a fond smile.

“You design any of 'em yourself?” He hummed.

“Kinda. I'm no artist though.” Geoff stretched his arms back over his head and stood slowly, raising an eyebrow when Michael whined. “What?”

“Come back here. I wasn't done looking at you.”

“Come on.” He tucked a finger under Michael's chin and urged him up before heading back towards his bedroom. Michael frowned for a second then his eyes lit up and he scrambled to his feet when he realized what was going on.

“Ready so soon?” He practically purred, clinging to Geoff's arm.

“Mmm, not quite. But the bed's more comfortable than the couch.” Geoff chuckled, pushing open the door with his foot and dragging Michael in for a kiss, backing him up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he stumbled with a gasp. “I gotcha.” He tightened his grip on the younger man's waist to hold him up.

“Thanks.” Michael laughed a little. “But you know.” He ran a finger down Geoff's chest slowly and leaned into his ear. “You don't need to treat me like I'm made of glass.”

“Is that so?” Michael nodded and tipped his head back to let Geoff kiss down his neck. “You like it rough baby?” He bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and shuddered at the moan it pulled from him.

“God- _yes_ daddy.” Geoff put his hands on Michael's shoulders and eased him down to sit on the bed before pulling off his shirt. Michael snickered and bit his lip to hide it.

“What?”

“ _Milk Shake_? Really?”

“Listen.” Geoff defended himself, rolling his eyes and shoving Michael's shoulder. He fell back easily, catching himself on his elbows while he laughed.

“I'm listening daddy.” Michael spread his knees a little and Geoff chucked, undoing his jeans again and letting them drop to the floor with his boxers before getting to his knees with his hands on Michael's thighs, pushing them open more. “Again?” He teased.

“If you're complaining...” Geoff teased back, kissing his stomach softly.

“Not at all.” Michael hooked a leg over his shoulder to pull him closer.

“Good. Because I could eat you out for _hours_ doll.”

“Maybe in the morning.” Michael sighed pleasantly as Geoff kissed up his inner thighs slowly. “Wanna get your cock in me.” His hips jerked up when Geoff licked over his hole again.

“Deal.” Geoff gave his dick one last quick kiss and kissed his way up his stomach, pushing his crop top up out of the way when he got to his chest. Michael squirmed a little when his fingers brushed over his scars. “Want me to pull this back down?” Geoff asked quietly, pulling his hands away all together.

“I-” Michael bit his lip. “Usually people don't want to see them...” He looked away and Geoff saw his throat working to swallow.

“Sweetheart. Look at me.” Geoff put a hand on Michael's cheek and turned his face so he could look into his eyes. “Fuck what anyone else says. _I_ want to see every inch of you.” Tears pooled in Michael's eyes. “If you want me to cover them up again, I will. But you are so goddamn perfect. You have nothing to hide.”

“Ramsey...” Michael leaned up to kiss him and pulled his top the rest of the way off before laying back down. Geoff crawled up over him, going back to dropping kisses on his stomach and chest as he went, careful to avoid his scars for now. He caught Michael's soft lips in another long kiss that quickly turned desperate when he pressed the head of his cock against his slick hole.

“So good baby. So wet for daddy.” He groaned, reaching down to line himself up better, just teasing with his piercing.

“God- I'm ready. Please give it to me. Fuck me daddy.”

“Shh. I've got ya baby.” He pushed in just a couple inches, then pulled back out, making Michael whine.

“ _Please_.” He begged, wrapping his arms around Geoff's neck and hitching one leg up around his hip.

“You're so impatient.” Geoff chuckled, sucking a mark to his neck. It was taking all of his control to keep from fucking Michael into the mattress, and his control was thinning by the second as the younger man rolled his hips up to grind against his cock.

“Come _on_!” He whined. “I want your cock daddy.” Geoff grit his teeth and gripped Michael's hip tighter with one hand, the other resting up near his head to hold himself up as he pushed in with one long thrust.

“ _Fuck_ \- you're so tight baby. Fucking dripping for my cock. God you're perfect.” He started slow, just savoring the wet slide of Michael's cunt around him and panting against his throat.

“Feels so good daddy.” Michael moaned, digging his nails into Geoff's shoulders as his pace started to pick up. Geoff leaned back and moved Michael's legs up over one shoulder, pressing his thighs together and pounding into him, shivering when he nearly screamed from the new angle.

“Shh baby.” He panted, not changing his pace. “Don't want my neighbors to hear, do you?” Michael's eyes glittered with mischief before he tipped his head back and moaned louder.

“Yes! Yes daddy! Fuck me harder- let them know how good you make me feel-!”

“Ready?” Geoff put a hand at the base of Michael's throat and waited for him to grab his wrist before squeezing. “Disobedient brat.” He groaned, punctuating his words with two sharp thrusts that forced out tiny choked off gasps. The slick sound of skin hitting skin and their moans weren't enough to drown out a familiar ring tone and he groaned, pulling his hand away from Michael's throat. He didn't remember bring his phone into the bedroom, let alone putting it on the nightstand.

“You g-gonna get that?” Michael teased, catching his breath.

“You want me to?” Geoff raised an eyebrow. Michael nodded and grabbed his hand, putting it over his mouth while he fumbled for his phone, clearing his throat as he answered, still thrusting shallowly into the boy staring up at him. “Hey Gav, what's up?” He tried to keep his voice as even as possible.

“ _Hey Geoff, it's Ryan. Did your company ever show?_ ” Goddamn, he wouldn't be able to look Ryan in the eye on Monday. That low voice, smooth as silk in his ear, paired with Michael clenching down around him made his cock throb.

“Yeah. We're watching a movie. What's up?” He could almost _hear_ the way Ryan raised an eyebrow when he chuckled.

“ _Must be one hell of a movie. Anyway. Gav and Jeremy are plastered and they managed to get a few drinks in me. If you're done with your_ 'movie' _by last call would you mind coming to get us?_ ” Geoff had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning when Michael moaned softly behind his hand and rolled his hips up into his lazy thrusts.

“You mind if I step out for a little bit later?” He moved his hand and mouthed ' _behave_ ' at Michael before he could answer.

“Yeah, no problem.” Michael smirked and mouthed back ' _daddy_ ', licking his lips.

“Text me if you're still too drunk to drive at two. I'll be there.”

“ _Thanks boss._ ”

“Don't mention it. I mean it Ry. Not a fuckin' word.” Geoff warned.

“ _You know all about fuckin' words don't ya Geoffrey?_ ”

“Goodbye Ryan!” Geoff hung up to the sound of Ryan's laughter and glared down at Michael when he laughed as well. “What.”

“Nothing.” He snickered. “You know- it'll cost extra if you invite your friends.” He teased.

“Oh I'm not lettin' anyone else put their hands on you tonight sweetheart.” Geoff picked up his pace and Michael gasped, reaching up to wind his arms around his neck again.

“Po-posessive- _Geoffrey_?” He panted out, still smirking up at him.

“ _Shit_.”

“Don't worry daddy. I'm all yours tonight.”

“Damn right.” Geoff leaned down to bite a new mark into Michael's shoulder and thrust deeper into him.

“F-Fuck-” He gasped. “Wish I found out about _that_ sooner.” He left a mark of his own on Geoff's neck. “Mmm, if you decide to make another appointment with me, I'll make sure to clear my schedule so you can bruise me up nice.”

“Oh baby, don't tempt me like that.” Geoff moved in for another kiss. “I wouldn't want to cost you anything.”

“Don't worry about that.” Michael scoffed. “I make plenty. Besides- this isn't even my full time gig.”

“Same time next week?” Geoff joked, reaching down to press his thumb against Michael's dick, rubbing in slow circles.

“I'll tell Treyco.” Michael panted, his back arching up and fingers clawing at the sheets. It didn't occur to Geoff that he wasn't joking until he opened his eyes and looked up at him with so much adoration that it made his heart twist in his chest.

' _Don't. Do not get attached._ ' He warned himself, rubbing faster and fucking in deeper. ' _You aren't special_.'

“ _Fuck!_ ” Michael's kiss swollen lips fell open and he let out a candy sweet moan that pushed every thought from Geoff's mind and brought him back to the task at hand- getting the most _stunning_ human being he had ever met to come _at least_ twice on his cock.

“Close?” He chuckled.

“So close daddy. God please- Can I come daddy? Will you let me come?”

“You can come whenever you want baby.” Geoff didn't slow his pace at all. Or at least- he _tried_ not to. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Between how pent up he had been and the way Michael clenched down, shaking and sobbing, dripping around his cock and soaking the sheets as he came- Geoff couldn't help himself. His hips stuttered and stilled as he buried himself deep in Michael's tight pussy and came, his cock throbbing as he filled him. Michael grabbed him by the back of his neck and hauled him down for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss- the both of them breathlessly coming down from the high of orgasm. Geoff pushed Michael's thighs apart as he pulled out, spreading him open with a thumb and watching as his cum dripped out of him.

“Fuck.” He gasped when it clicked that he'd come _inside_ him. “Holy shit- I'm sorry. I-”

“Shh.” Michael pushed himself up so that he was practically sitting in Geoff's lap and laid his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck softly. “I would have told you to pull out if I wasn't alright with it.” He hummed.

“Still... I should have asked before hand.” He eased Michael back down and ran his hands down his chest as he trembled lightly. “You alright?”

“Y-Yeah. Still sensitive.” He gave a shaky smile and wiggled a little under his hands. Geoff glanced at his alarm clock. It was only one in the morning. He still had time.

“You want one more before I have to go pick up my idiot friends from the bar?” Michael nodded eagerly and Geoff chuckled, maneuvering him to sit between his legs with his back to his chest as he leaned against the headboard. He wasted no time slipping his middle and ring fingers into him. He pressed his other hand against his lower belly and kissed along his freckled shoulder as he fucked him on his fingers, crooking them up and bumping the heel of his hand against his dick.

“O-Oh my god- fuck! D-Daddy- _Geoffrey_!” Geoff's cock twitched and leaked against Michael's lower back when his name fell so prettily from the boy's lips.

“That's it Michael.” He breathed into his ear. “Good boy.” Michael's hips twitched up in search of more. “One more for me, then you can rest, okay?” He wondered briefly if it was too much for him when he felt tears on his cheek. “Baby-?” He started.

“Don't stop-” Michael cut him off with a little sob. “Don't you dare stop- I'm so close daddy-”

“Come for me sweetheart. I've got you alright? I've got you.”

“F- _ah!_ \- Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck-!” Michael arched and squirmed in his lap, gushing around his fingers and screaming as he came again. Geoff worked him through it gently, keeping his fingers in him but not moving them, just pressing and holding him close while he shook with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly. Michael nodded breathlessly, leaning his head back against Geoff's shoulder and looking at him with a dopey, blissed out smile.

“I-I'm more than alright.” He panted. “That was incredible. Thank you.”

“You flatter me.” Geoff chuckled and kissed his cheek, pulling his fingers out slowly. Before he could wipe his hand on the sheets, Michael grabbed his wrist and brought his fingers to his lips, licking the mess of their mixed cum from them. “God you're gonna fuckin' kill me.” He groaned, leaning in for a quick kiss. Michael just laughed quietly and cuddled closer with a soft sigh, and Geoff was content to just hold him like that, drifting in the warm space that only came after a good fuck. His peace was ruined when his phone chimed on the nightstand again and he sighed as he reached to retrieve it, fully expecting the text he got from Ryan.

 

From: R. Haywood: _Yeah, we're gonna need that ride if you're done with your 'movie'._

 

“You really don't mind if I go take those idiots home?” He asked, kissing Michael's cheek gently to get his attention.

“I'd go get mine if they needed me. You're a good friend.” He smiled. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” Geoff kissed him again and slid out of bed, grabbing his jeans and t shirt from the floor. He went to his bathroom to clean himself up a little and examined the rapidly darkening marks on his neck with a small smile. As he went to leave he stopped and turned around, pulling a towel from the linen closet and laying it on the counter before going back to his room to grab his phone and a hoodie.

“Feel free to shower while I'm gone. I'll be back in about half an hour.”

“You're really comfortable leaving me alone in your apartment?” Michael swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I could rob you blind you know.”

“You won't.” Geoff shrugged.

“But I _could_.” Michael smirked as he stood and stalked over to him. Geoff just raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his waist to draw him in closer.

“I'm well aware.” He laughed, kissing him quickly. “But you won't.” Michael huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever. I won't rob you. Go save your friends.” Michael pushed him back playfully and he went easily with one last look over his shoulder.

 

Pulling up to the bar, Geoff sighed when he saw Gavin clinging to Ryan and Jeremy leaning against the brick wall grinning.

“Get in assholes!” He shouted, rolling down the passenger side window.

“Geoffrey! You came!” Gavin practically tried to crawl through the window. “Oh Geoffrey, you're our hero.”

“Use the door idiot.” Ryan grunted, helping Jeremy into the back seat. “Actually. You get back here with him.” He pulled Gavin away from the front door and pushed him in with Jeremy. “Thanks a ton Geoff.” He smiled when he got in the front seat. He was slurring a bit and his southern accent came through a bit thicker.

“Yeah, whatever. Where am I taking you guys?”

“My place. It's the closest. Wouldn't want to keep you from your _company_ too long.” Ryan snickered, poking at one of the hickies on the side of Geoff's throat.

“Oooh Geoff! Nice!” Jeremy laughed.

“Shut up.” He snapped back as he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

 

While Geoff was gone, Michael took advantage of his offer to shower and dug through his dresser to find a shirt when he got out, settling on a well worn band t shirt that hung to his thighs. He pulled on a pair of underwear from the bag he'd brought- it _was_ an overnight appointment after all, he'd come prepared. After he was dressed, he just wandered through the apartment, turning on the TV just to have _some_ noise while he examined the pictures on the walls and looked through Geoff's book collection, sipping one of the cans of Coke that had been forgotten on the coffee table. He wasn't sure if it was his but at this point it didn't really matter. It was easy to get comfortable in Geoff's apartment, curling up on the couch with his feet under a blanket, channel surfing.

Too easy...

“Don't get attached you dumb fuck...” He muttered to himself. “Jesus. The guy gives you a good fuck and treats you nice and you're picking out new curtains...” Something ugly started clawing at his chest and he tried to drown it with a quick swallow of half warm Coke. “Fuck.” He choked, wiping at the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. “Fucking idiot- don't do this again. So what if he's nice to you? He's just looking for a quick fuck like the rest of them. Don't- don't...” He curled in on himself, burying his face in Geoff's blanket to muffle his sobs. He'd done this job long enough to _know_ that he couldn't get attached. It had happened a couple times when he'd first started. A few nice words and promises of something _better_ for him. But when those promises fell short, he stopped opening up. He was good... He didn't let sweet talk sway him. So why was _Geoff_ so different...?

“Michael?” His head shot up when he heard the door close and Geoff's keys clatter to the table. He wiped furiously at his eyes, more upset now that he hadn't heard Geoff coming in. “Hey... What's the matter?” Warm hands came to rest on his shoulders and he fought the urge to shrug them away.

“It's nothing. Don't worry about it.” He lied, trying to smile. “Saw one of those commercials with the abused animals. You know, the one with that Sarah McLaughlin song? Those always get me.”

“Come on now...” Geoff sat on the coffee table in front of him and frowned. “Don't lie to me. Please?”

“Fuck...” Michael sighed and pushed his hair away from his forehead. “Why are you so nice?” May as well get straight to the point...

“I've got no reason not to be.” Geoff shrugged. “I'm generally a pretty nice guy, despite what my employees might say.” He chuckled.

“All the sweet talk... Leaving me alone in your apartment... Letting me shower. Why?” He tried to hold back the fresh tears, and Geoff frowned, reaching out to wipe them away with too gentle tattooed fingers. “What are you expecting from me?”

“Nothing at all. I was actually going to call it off when you got here, but then I saw you and... Well I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that you're stunning. Listen.” Geoff sighed and leaned back a bit. “I told you when you got here that I've never done this before.”

“Never ordered a hooker, you mean?” Michael wrapped his arms around himself and looked away.

“Hey.” Geoff snapped and Michael looked back at him, surprised to see anger in his eyes.

“What?” He shot back. “That's what I am. And you're a guy who wanted a quick fuck. That's what happened. That's why I'm here.”

“I-”

“Come on. We both know it's true.”

“I was lonely.” Michael stared at him and swallowed back the guilt of yelling at him. “I was just... I _have been_ lonely for a long time. I figured I may as well show you a good time and some basic human decency while I got that out of my system. I had a friend back in the day who did what you do and the stories she would tell me... I don't know your clientèle, but I didn't want to be one of _those_ guys.”

“I'm sorry... You're right... I _do_ appreciate it but... You gotta understand Geoff. Most guys who act like this are expecting me to _stay_. To drop the life and be some sort of “Trophy Wife” kinda guy. That's not gonna happen.”

“I know that. And I wouldn't expect you to stick around.” Geoff just shrugged again. “I like you. You're hot, the best lay I've had in a long time, and I can tell you're a good kid. Even though you're a brat.” There was a fond but mischievous glint in his eye. “But I'm nothing special enough for you to change your life over.”

“Geoff...”

“If you wanna stay the night, you can. If not, no hard feelings. I'll still pay what I owe. I'll even let you keep the shirt.” He smiled and Michael blushed all the way down to his collarbones. He'd totally forgotten that he was wearing Geoff's shirt. “It's up to you.”

“I'll stay.” The ugly anxiety that gnawed at his stomach was still there, but something warm was starting to take it's place. Geoff smiled and moved from the coffee table to the couch, putting an arm over the back like an invitation for Michael to scoot closer. And he did- tucking himself up against his side and sighing when he started running his fingers through his hair.

“How long have you been doing this?” He asked it as casually as he would have asked a cashier at Wal Mart how long they'd been working there.

“About five years now. It's alright, most of the time. A few assholes now and then, but so far, nothing I can't handle.” Geoff hummed and kept scrolling through the guide.

“Ever think about quitting?”

“Every now and then. But the money's good. And I didn't make enough to live on at my last day job.” He traced a threadbare patch on the thigh of Geoff's jeans idly. “What about you? What do you do? Must be a pretty high roller to shell out for a whole night with one of Treyco's boys.” He teased.

“Just a boring basic ass office job. But I'm top of the food chain in my department, so yeah. Pretty decent money.” Geoff chuckled. Michael caught him glancing down at his hand on his thigh and hid his grin against his shoulder. “Got any pets?”

“Nah. My apartment won't let me have any. Had dogs growing up though.”

“I've been thinking about getting a dog. I think I mentioned that I'm lonely as fuck.”

“If you were lonely why didn't you go out with your friends?”

“I don't know honestly. Just wanted some quieter company I guess.”

“And ordering a _call boy_ was your idea of ' _quiet_ ' company?” Michael snorted. “You've had me screaming practically all night.”

“Okay well. If I didn't decide to call the whole thing off I was just gonna make you dinner.”

“Wait.” Michael sat up and moved into Geoff's lap a little more. “You're telling me... that you eat pussy like a fucking god, _and_ you can cook?”

“Two of my lesser known talents.” Geoff chuckled. “You hungry?”

“You're serious?” The anxiety came flooding back and he tried to beat it back.

' _He said he wasn't expecting you to stay. Chill. Just give him the boyfriend experience, get him of a couple more times and get over yourself._ ' He thought bitterly. He _wanted_ to be sweet for Geoff. And it was easy to do. But he still had to hold on to the knowledge that by morning, he would be gone and Geoff would probably never call again.

“If it's too much...” Geoff started, resting his hand on his waist.

“No just...” Michael chewed his lip. “No one's ever cooked for me. Not since I left home.” Geoff leaned in to kiss his forehead and stood from the couch.

“Nothing fancy.” He promised. “But I was raised with manners. Never let company go hungry. Find us something good to watch. I'll be back in a few.” Michael itched to follow him to the kitchen but settled for burrowing deeper into the blanket and found a shitty Hallmark movie. When Geoff came back with two plates balanced carefully in his hands he raised an eyebrow at the screen.

“I said something _good_.”

“What? Don't like cheesy Christmas movies?” Michael snickered. “Besides. Not like we'll be paying much attention to it anyway.” He teased, taking his plate of chicken stir fry.

“Is that so?”

“I mean. I was just planning on making out with you once we were done eating, but if you want to watch something we have to pay attention to...” He broke off with a smirk and a shrug.

“I like your plan better.” Geoff laughed, sliding under the blanket with him.

 

They ate in relative silence, cracking jokes about the movie, and Michael pausing more than once to compliment Geoff on his cooking. With the plates set aside, he made himself comfortable on Geoff's shoulder, soaking in his warmth, and he tipped his head up easily when a gentle, tattooed hand cupped his cheek and drew him in for a kiss. It started slow, but the second Geoff's tongue traced over his lips, Michael was a goner. He opened his mouth easily, coaxing Geoff to deepen the kiss and crawling up into his lap for a better angle.

“Fuck.” Geoff breathed out between kisses, gripping Michael's hips tighter. “God you're-”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Michael demanded, tugging on the front of Geoff's shirt to pull him back in, rolling his hips down in a slow circle and drawing a strained moan from the older man under him. He gasped into the kiss when warm hands slid up under his shirt, grabbing him by the ribs. Geoff teased over his nipples with his thumbs and he whined, grinding down harder, more rocking in his lap desperate for friction now than trying to tease him. He squeezed a hand down between them and worked the button of Geoff's jeans open with little difficulty.

“What are you planning?” Geoff smirked up at him.

“Wanna ride you.” He murmured against his neck, falling back into the routine easily. This was what he was here for. “Can I do that daddy?” Geoff's breath hitched, almost like he'd forgotten, but he just wrapped an arm tighter around Michael's waist and pushed himself off the couch, hooking his other arm under one of his knees to hold him up. “What are you doing?” He laughed.

“Taking you back to my bed.” He huffed. “More room there.” It shouldn't have been such a surprise to have Geoff carrying him- he'd gotten a taste of how strong he was earlier- but it was still a thrill to be moved around like he was a doll that weighed nothing.

“Bet you could hold me up and fuck me against the wall, couldn't you?”

“Would you like that baby?” Geoff chuckled, pausing at the edge of his bed. Michael made a show of pretending to think about it, leaning back and humming.

“Let's add it to the list for your next appointment.” He teased before Geoff set him down.

“Deal.” He reached back to pull his shirt off, tossing it behind him as Michael grabbed him by the belt-loops and pulled him closer, kissing his stomach and working his jeans down his hips.

“You went comando to get your friends?” He raised an eyebrow playfully.

“Not like they knew.” Geoff shrugged and ran his fingers through Michael's hair to move him down to his cock. As if he needed any prompting. If Geoff didn't make another appointment, Michael was tempted to give him a freebie just to have the chance to suck his cock again. The weight of it and the barely there taste of metal from his piercing were enough to get him wet, and when the piercing hit the back of his throat he moaned. He pulled back slowly and went back down even slower, he wasn't trying to get Geoff off this time- just teasing- but if the way his fingers tightened in his hair was any indication, it wouldn't take long.

“Lay down.” Michael panted, pulling his mouth off of Geoff's cock, leaving it shiny with his spit. “Let me take care of you daddy.”

“ _Fuck_.” Geoff pushed his jeans to the floor and climbed into bed, leaning against the headboard and Michael shimmied out of his underwear before sliding into his lap, not bothering to take off his shirt.

“Good thing you got me so ready last time.” He moaned softly, just grinding against his cock. “I don't think I could take you without it-” It wasn't much of an exaggeration. Geoff was _hung_ and it would have been difficult to take him without the _very thorough_ prep he'd gotten. Geoff stared up at him with his mouth hanging open and groaned when he rolled his hips up, then back down, still not letting him slip in.

“Baby-” Geoff panted, gripping his hips. “You're gonna make me come.”

“Just like this daddy?” He teased, grinding down again and gasping when Geoff's piercing bumped across his dick. “Wanna come on me?”

“Let me fuck you first sweetheart and I'll come where ever you want me to.”

“But what if I _want_ to get you off like this?” Michael pouted. Having Geoff begging to fuck him was a power trip that he didn't want to let go of yet. “Would you let me daddy? I could come like this too you know.” He tried a few more little thrusts, just to prove his point, his thighs shaking. It wouldn't take much more. He knew he could get himself off on Geoff's cock without ever getting in him.

“God- _fuck_ -” Geoff had his teeth grit and his eyes squeezed shut. “You're so fucking wet... God I could just slip right in couldn't I?” His hands moved to Michael's ass, pulling him closer and thrusting up just a bit.

“J-Just a little more daddy... G-Gonna come-”

“Holy shit- Just like that baby. Make yourself come on my cock- That's it-”

“ _Shit_ -” Michael squeezed his thighs tighter around Geoff's hips and leaned forward against his chest, shaking and whining through the small orgasm that hit him. It was nowhere near enough to satisfy, but it was hot nonetheless- being able to feel the slick mess he'd made in Geoff's lap. “Fuck- Fuck me-” He leaned back a bit and reached between them to guide Geoff's cock into himself, throwing his head back and moaning as he took him all the way down to the base in one go, still trembling with aftershocks of pleasure.

“Wonder how long I could keep you coming for me.” Geoff huffed, snapping his hips up, keeping his hands planted on Michael's ass. “Get a vibrator on that cute little cock of yours and fuck you with my fingers.”

“G-God-” Michael set the pace, putting his hands on Geoff's chest to hold himself up.

“You'd like that wouldn't you baby?”

“F-Fuck yes daddy-”

“Good boy.” Geoff groaned as Michael sped up, bouncing easily on his cock. “So good for daddy.” The praise was getting to his head, making him foggy and desperate- until a sharp slap to his ass brought him back and forced a sharp gasp and moan from him as he tightened around Geoff. “ _Fuck_ that's good.” Michael's hips stuttered, another slap making him lose his pace. When he clenched down again he felt Geoff's cock twitch inside him and he smirked, finding an opening to take back control.

“Gonna come daddy? Gonna fill me up again?” He slowed down so that he was just rocking in his lap again, staying tight around him. “You want to don't you?” He ran his fingertips down Geoff's chest. “You want to come in my pussy right?”

“Jesus baby-” One of Geoff's hands moved from his ass to his lower belly and Michael _swore_ he could feel his cock pressing into his hand through his stomach. “Wanna fuckin'-” He broke off with a moan and the look on his face told Michael all he needed to know.

“Come for me daddy. I've been a good boy for you haven't I? Come on daddy.” Geoff reached down further to rub his thumb over his dick and spat out a quick curse. He grabbed Michael's hips again to slam him down a few more times before he held him still as he came. Michael reached down to finish himself off, trembling and moaning at the sensation of Geoff's cock throbbing inside him and the wet slide of cum dripping out of his cunt. He bit his lip to hold back another moan, working himself over with quick little strokes until Geoff's fingers closed around his wrist and stopped him.

“Wait.”

“No- no- don't- I'm so _close_ -” He whined desperately. But Geoff just pulled him down for a kiss and pulled out before moving him to lay on his stomach and slamming back in. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Don't you worry you little tease.” Geoff's voice was low in his ear and his thrusts were brutal, ripping breathless half screams from him. “I'll let you come.” He thought vaguely of reminding Geoff that he couldn't leave dark bruises- but he couldn't bring himself to care too much with Geoff's fingers digging into his hips and his mouth hot against his neck.

“Please daddy- please- don't make me wait!” He begged. “I'm so fucking close- just let me come! I-I'll suck you off again- anything! _Please!_ ”

“Sound so pretty when you beg for me baby.” Geoff pressed gentle kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders- a stark contrast to the bruising thrusts.

“ _Daddy!_ ”

“Go ahead and come. I'm not stopping you sweetheart.” Geoff pulled his hair, forcing his head back and giving him access to his neck where he bit new marks into his skin. Michael usually hated letting anyone see him cry when he came- not that many people got him to that point- but with Geoff it was just too much. It was overwhelming in the _best_ way and he seemed to get off on it too, groaning and kissing away his tears as he screamed, clenching down around his cock and shuddering when he felt him come inside him again.

“F-Fuck- o-oh my god.” He whined, going limp and boneless under Geoff as he gave him a few more lazy thrusts. “I-I can't-” He gasped. “W-wait..”

“Shh. You're okay.” Geoff pulled out slowly and pulled Michael close to his chest when he laid down.

“Jesus.” Michael laughed breathlessly and laid his head on Geoff's shoulder, still trembling when the older man pulled the comforter up around them.

“You alright?” Geoff chuckled, kissing the top of his head and wiping away a few stray tears.

“I'm perfect.” Michael sighed. “Sticky. But perfect.”

“Rest for a bit, alright?” Michael just nodded, slowly catching his breath with Geoff's arm around him.

 

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, but it was still dark so he felt his way around the room and across the hall to the bathroom. Geoff must have gotten up at some point after he fell asleep, because there was a fresh towel waiting on the counter for him. He smiled as he got himself cleaned up a bit and helped himself to a glass of water and some of Geoff's mouthwash. He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror and his heart skipped in his chest. He looked exhausted, disheveled and _thoroughly_ fucked, but... happy. He hadn't had a call this good in a long time and he had to remind himself again to not get attached to Geoff- even if he did end up becoming a regular call- but it would be hard. He shook himself and flicked the lights off before going back to Geoff's bed and curling up against him. Geoff groaned in his sleep and tugged him closer. And Michael smiled.

' _Just one night._ '

* * *

 

Geoff woke up more refreshed than he had been in ages, only confused by the warm body next to him for a moment. Truth be told, he'd half expected Michael to leave sometime in the night, so having his soft lips and warm breath against his shoulder was a pleasant surprise. He tried not to disturb the younger man when he got up, but it seemed like he was a light sleeper, because he whined in protest before opening his eyes.

“Morning already?” He yawned.

“Afraid so.” Geoff smiled a little. “Breakfast?”

“I won't say no to some eggs.” His mouth went a little dry when Michael kicked off the covers and stretched. He was still wearing his shirt... and nothing else. “What?”

“Just thinking about having breakfast in bed now.” Geoff's eyes roamed slowly over the boy in his bed. “But I'm pretty sure my time's up.” Michael pushed him playfully with his foot before he got out of bed.

“Make me a decent breakfast and we can call it a trade.” He teased, heading for the bathroom. Geoff laughed and went to the kitchen. He was hit with déjà vu when he turned away from the stove to see Michael leaning against the wall watching him.

“Coffee?” He offered, handing over a plate.

“No thanks.” Michael hopped up onto the counter and Geoff noticed that he'd at least put underwear on. Not that it would matter much if he got his way. “Thank you Geoff.” Michael smiled. “Really. I appreciate it.”

“It's no trouble.” Geoff leaned against the counter next to him to eat in easy silence.

The sound of Michael's plate being set on the counter shook him from his thoughts and he set his own empty plate on top of it before moving to stand between Michael's legs.

“So.” He started, resting his hands on his thighs. “Good enough for a trade?” His heart jumped when Michael laughed then leaned in for a kiss.

“I think so.”

“Good.” Michael's thighs parted for him easily as he sank to his knees on his kitchen floor. He knew he would regret it later, but for now, all that mattered was getting this stunning boy off one more time. He slid Michael's shorts down his legs and kissed his way back up, sucking light hickies to his inner thighs. “Something to remember me by.” He joked, grinning up at him.

“Don't think I'll be forgetting you for a long time Mr. Ramsey.” Michael laughed back, already a little breathless. Geoff moaned as he spread him open and licked over him slowly. When Michael's thighs twitched and he gasped quietly his pulled back just a bit and ran his knuckles over his dick lightly.

“Still sensitive?”

“H-How many times did you make me come?” Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course I'm still sensitive.”

“So this won't take long at all.” Geoff leaned back in, taking his time now, rubbing slowly over Michael's clit as he licked into him. It was obvious that he'd gotten up and washed himself up sometime in the night, but Geoff _swore_ he could taste his own cum on his skin.

“G-Geoff-” Michael gasped, reaching down to tangle his fingers in his hair. Somehow hearing the boy moaning out his name was even hotter than when he was calling him ' _daddy_ ', and his cock twitched in his sweatpants. When Michael's phone chimed on the counter, Geoff looked up at him. “T-That's Treyco. He said he's on his way. H-Hurry-” Geoff stood and wiped his mouth on his shirt as he pushed his sweats down with one hand and gave himself a few quick strokes.

“Ready?” He asked lining up and holding Michael's hip gently with his other hand.

“Y-Yeah, I'm ready.” Michael nodded eagerly and Geoff pushed in slowly. “Shit- _Geoff_ _._ ” He whined. “Fuck me- c'mon.”

“Michael...” He groaned back, panting against his neck as he fucked him slow and deep. He briefly considered calling Collins to extend the appointment, but he didn't want to spook Michael the way he had the night before, so he just picked up the pace when the younger man's arms wrapped around his neck. He looked up for a kiss and smiled a little when Michael met him halfway, his mouth falling open easily. On the next deep thrust, Michael gasped into their kiss and Geoff smiled against his lips.

“I'm-”

“Close?”

“So close.” He nodded frantically. “W-Want it. Wanna come.” He begged.

“Come for me Michael. Sweet, perfect boy- come for me.” Geoff whispered, kissing his throat softly. Michael tightened around him and hugged him closer, shaking and gasping as he came. It was much more subdued than the screaming orgasms that Geoff had treated him to- and subjected his neighbors to- but it was wonderful in it's own way and he buried his face in the boys neck as he came inside him again.

“Shit- how the fuck am I supposed to walk out of here?” Michael laughed, breathless, his legs shaking around Geoff's hips.

“Want me to carry you?” Geoff teased, kissing his cheek.

“Mmm. Tempting.” He hummed, resting his forehead against Geoff's as they laughed. It was a lovely moment- one that Geoff didn't want to let go of. But when Michael's phone started ringing, the illusion of this being anything more than business was shattered.

“I'll get your bag.” Geoff forced a smile as Michael answered his phone.

“Hey Treyco. Yeah, every thing's good. Packing up now. Just woke up.” Michael picked at his nails and hopped off the counter, his knees wobbling a little. “I'll be down in five.” He rolled his eyes as Geoff handed him his bag. “I'm _fine_. God. Stop being such a mom. I would have called if something went wrong.” He hung up and Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“I take it Collins is impatient?”

“And overprotective.” Michael grumbled, tugging on his underwear and jeans right there in the living room.

“I had a good time.” Geoff smiled and lead him to the door once he'd put his shoes and hoodie on.

“Me too.” Michael smiled back. It was bright and genuine and _beautiful_.

“Same time next week?” Geoff, again, was half joking and swallowed when Michael opened the calendar on his phone then turned it to show him a new reminder titled “ _Date Night w/ Daddy_ ”.

“See you then. I'll let Treyco know.” He grinned, lingering by the door. “One more for the road?” He leaned in with a hand on Geoff's chest. He grabbed him by the waist to pull him in closer for a kiss.

“See you around.” He opened the door slowly.

“See ya 'round... Daddy.” Michael winked over his shoulder.

 

Geoff watched him until he got to the elevator then went to the window in his living room, watching the street to make sure he made it to the car alright. He caught sight of Michael's wild curls before he ducked into a flashy bright red sports car. After it was gone he ran a hand back through his hair and turned back to his now too quiet, too _empty_ , apartment with a sigh. He retrieved his phone from his bedroom and went back out to sink into his couch with the remote and a cup of coffee. It was going to be a long week...

 


	2. Epilogue

“Mornin' Geoffrey.” Geoff groaned and rubbed a hand over his face when he got to his floor in the building on Monday. He muttered out a greeting to Ryan, making a beeline for his office, hoping to lock himself in for a quiet cup of coffee before he had to deal with his coworkers. Ryan seemed to have other plans though, as he followed him and stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame casually with a knowing smirk.

“What, Ryan?” He sighed.

“Have a good weekend?” Ryan snickered.

“Oh shut up.” He snapped.

“Was she good?”

“ _He_ -” Geoff corrected. “Was fantastic.”

“Gonna call him back?” Ryan seemed like he was genuinely curious now, rather than teasing.

“Yeah. Yeah I think so.”

“Mmmn!” Ryan paused in the middle of a sip of coffee. “Have you met the new intern yet?”

“Didn't know we were getting one.” Geoff sat on his desk with an eyebrow raised curiously.

“Yeah, I guess he comes highly recommended. Real cute too. Hell of a mouth on 'im though. He should get along great with Jeremy and Gavin.”

“Oh that's _exactly_ what we need around here.” Geoff couldn't help the fondness in his voice even as he rolled his eyes. Ryan glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

“Jones! C'mere and meet your boss.” He called. “Feel free to ignore him if he's snippy in the morning. He can't be around people before coffee.” Geoff snorted back a laugh and took another quick swig of coffee.

“Hey, thanks for showing me around Ryan. I appreciate it.”

' _Oh holy fuck_.' Geoff stood up and froze. That voice... It _couldn't_ be...

“Not a problem Michael.” And there he was- in Geoff's fucking _office_ \- with Ryan's hand on his shoulder, curly auburn hair pushed back out of his face, glasses perched on his nose, wearing the _tightest_ fucking suit Geoff had ever seen, with a can of RedBull halfway to his mouth – Michael was staring at him with a grin pulling at his perfect lips.

“Good morning, Mr. Ramsey. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure's all mine.” Geoff forced out, feeling like the air had been sucked from his lungs.

 

' _God I'm fucked..._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading!  
> If you'd like, go ahead and give me a follow on Tumblr before it all goes tits up. I'll be hanging around for a little while at least. alexander--reid
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks make me very, very happy!
> 
> Much Love and Happy Holidays!  
> Alex


End file.
